


Knot Again

by dragon_temeraire



Series: College ABO Inversion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the morning after, and Stiles is very enthusiastic about waking up with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Knot Expected, but since it’s mainly porn, you don’t really have to read that one first. Inspired by [ this post](http://bottomdereksideblog.tumblr.com/post/148525608861/ilecz-wanted-stiles-fucking-derek-into-the/). (NSFW)

Stiles wakes up wrapped around Derek, his cheek pressed against Derek’s back. He blinks open his eyes and grins to himself. _Finally, I get to be the big spoon_. He feels Derek stir, knows he must be waking up too.

Stiles thinks about the way _he’d_ like to be woken up. He kisses along the back of Derek’s neck as he trails his hands down Derek’s chest, gently encouraging. Derek rumbles contentedly, arching his neck to give Stiles more access. The sound makes Stiles’ morning wood ache, and he wonders if Derek is as hard as he is.

He slides his hands down Derek’s abs, wondering if he’d be interested in a little morning sex before class.  He rocks his hips against Derek’s ass a few times, his dick sliding teasingly between his cheeks.

But to his surprise, the head of his cock slips right in on his next thrust. “Whoa,” he says, just as Derek groans and shoves back, pushing him all the way inside. He gives a startled moan at the sensation.

“Okay?” Derek asks over his shoulder.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Stiles says. “I wasn’t expecting that to happen. You must be really wet.” He hadn’t been able to smell Derek’s arousal over the overwhelming scent of his own.

Derek flushes. “I’ve been awake for a while, just thinking…”

“Oh, really?” Stiles says, grinning. He rolls his hips forward. “Must have been about something good.”

“Mostly about what we did yesterday,” Derek mumbles. “And that since you’re my boyfriend now, we can be doing that a lot more often.”

“We’re definitely on the same page there,” Stiles says, thrusting forward and starting up a leisurely rhythm. He lightly bites Derek’s shoulder just to feel him shudder, then speeds his pace a little, his arousal burning low in his belly.

Derek rocks back to meet him every time, and Stiles realizes just how much stronger Derek is. He grabs Derek’s hip, pushes his other arm against the headboard, trying to brace himself. They grind together for a long moment, but just when it’s getting good, Stiles loses his rhythm. He’s getting pushed back too much by Derek.

This isn’t going to work.

Derek is too much bigger, and Stiles needs a better position if they’re both going to enjoy it. “Hold on,” he says, patting Derek’s side. “Go with this, okay?”

He hooks his leg over Derek’s, then nudges his shoulder until he rolls over, onto his stomach. Stiles manages to stay inside Derek as he does, though he’s sort of awkwardly hovering over him now.

Derek pushes up onto his elbows, looks over his shoulder questioningly. “Do you want me to get up on my hands and knees?”

“No, let’s try this first,” Stiles says, spreading his knees and relaxing his hips down. Gravity’s definitely working in his favor, he thinks as he sinks even deeper. Derek keens, dropping his head, and Stiles lowers the rest of his body, letting his chest rest on Derek’s back.

It’s a good position, he realizes, because he can kiss along Derek’s neck as he thrusts forward. Then Derek turns his head, and Stiles discovers he can kiss Derek’s lips, too. They didn’t do quite enough kissing yesterday, Stiles thinks. He gets a little distracted by the way Derek’s lips feel against his, and by the teasing flicker of his tongue.

He feels like he could kiss Derek forever. Until Derek pulls away with a frustrated noise, rolling his hips up against Stiles, who’s been distractedly grinding into him.

Maybe he’s a little bit of a tease. Oops.

He’ll make it up to Derek. He digs his feet into the mattress for leverage, rocking his hips forward as he drives down.

It’s easy to let the pleasure build, lets his thrusts get faster and faster.

He can tell how much Derek’s enjoying it by the way his shoulders flex and clench, and the little growls and moans he makes. Stiles wants to put his hands all over him, but he’s too busy holding himself up.

He knows Derek must be getting close, because he bends his knees and pushes his heels against Stiles’ butt, trying to urge him faster.  Stiles is only too happy to oblige.

He’s getting pretty desperate to come, himself.  

Derek drops his head down, panting, and his whole body jerks forward as he comes, shuddering. Stiles stares in awe at the way Derek’s muscles ripple, feels his hips jolt when Derek tightens around him.

He’s already in as deep as he can go, so when his knot starts forming, there’s no need to push it in. He just rocks back a little more, giving him more leverage to grind into Derek.

Derek’s hips twitch when Stiles’ knot starts to swell, and Stiles hears him hiss out a _yes_.

It feels so good now, that his hips are just working desperately, out if his control. Stiles gently bites at the back of Derek’s neck as he mindlessly rocks into him. He knows he won’t last much longer.

Stiles is just about there, when Derek suddenly bucks his hips up, hard and fast. He shudders and rocks forward, moaning, and seems to squeeze even tighter around Stiles.

That’s all it takes, and Stiles is suddenly coming, his hips jerking forward. He shifts a little, relaxing down onto Derek, and another orgasm rolls through him, just as strong as the first.

He lays there for a while, stretched out on Derek’s back, panting. Derek’s collapsed all the way down on the bed now, his arms splayed out and his cheek pressed to the mattress.

“Hey,” Stiles says, still a little breathless. “Did you come twice?” he asks, trying to distract himself. Somehow, he still feels like he’s on the verge of orgasm.

“Yeah. I ended up knotting,” Derek says, sounding embarrassed.

“Oh,” Stiles says, surprised. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Derek says, and Stiles can see his flush. “It means I was just, uh, really enjoying it.”

And just like that, Stiles is coming _again_.

“Mmm,” he hums as he trembles through it, his stomach clenching and toes curling, as sensation sparks down his spine. He softly kisses Derek’s shoulder, taking a moment to let his brain come back online. “You should have woken me up sooner, then,” he says, grinning.

“I was just enjoying waking up in bed with you,” Derek says, looking over his shoulder with a soft smile.  

Stiles knows he has a goofy smile on his face. “I was enjoying that, too,” he says, tucking his arms against Derek’s sides. It’s the closest he can come to hugging him.

“And I definitely enjoyed what came next,” Derek says, tilting his hips.

Stiles can’t help the little gasp he makes. “Cut it out,” he says, slapping Derek’s shoulder teasingly. “You’re gonna make me come again.”

“Is that a problem?” Derek asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m not gonna complain,” Stiles says, laughing. “This is like, the most orgasms I’ve ever had in my _life_.”

Derek grins back at him. “You know, they say that’s a sign of a good match between an alpha and an omega. It means you understand and respect each other. At least, if Cosmo is to be believed.”

“Well, I’d have to agree,” Stiles says. He tips his head down so he can kiss Derek on the lips. “I think we make a pretty good pair.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever know why I like knotting so much? Probably not.
> 
> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
